Jules Assasin
by steph1030
Summary: A dark tale about Sam and Jules, be prepared to have a lot of killings,betrayals,Hurt and maybe a lot of JAM...So read it and please leave your review..:
1. Chapter 1

So I had this story in my head a few nights ago, and I decided to write it. Jules assassin is a dark tale of Jules and Sam, there will be a lot of killing, betrayals, hurt and more… please leave your review in order for me to continue the Story. Ashliz Thank you so much for helping me with the story.

Sadly I don't own Flashpoint

Chapter-1

A end and a beginning

Anna Scott was packing, getting ready to leave Canada. Anna had mixed emotions about moving to Russia; on one hand she was excited to start a new life and make a ton more money than she is now, but on the other hand she was upset about leaving her loving family behind.

Finally, after hours of packing, she makes the long journey down stairs. She takes in the pictures lining the wall. Tears coming to her eyes. Before descending the last two stairs, she pauses and takes a deep breath. She rounds the corner, her mom waiting there by the door for her with tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry! I will be ok, and I told you I will call as soon as I make it to Russia ok?" Anna says to her mother- Martha Scott. She tries to stay strong for her mother but is barely keeping it together.

"I know, but I will miss you so much! Just be careful ok? And call me all the time." She makes her daughter promise.

The cab honks loudly outside, this was it the moment for Anna to leave. She grabs her bags and crosses the threshold of her home. She turns back and with one last reassuring look she enters the cab. She waves at her mother as she drives down the street, her old life just a reflection in the rear view mirror.

At the same time Jules was at her house, it was 6am and she didn't sleep all night due to Sam being sick. She had been there all night; through the sweat and chills. Finally after hours of tossing and turning he was sound sleep; so she decided to lie next to him. As she was slowly returning to consciousness she felt a hand trail up and down her arm.

"Sam? Are you feeling better?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm much better. Thank you for staying up with me all night sweet heart."

She just offers him a smile.

She turned around and her eyes met with his deep blue eyes. Sam kissed her lips softly moving his hands to her waist and then her beautiful toned legs.

"Sam! I thought you were really sick?"

"I was. But suddenly I'm feeling much better." And he started kissing her with so more passion. Soon there were no clothes in between them just the black silk sheets on Jules bed.

Jules head was on top of Sam. When she broke the silence and said;

"Sam, can I ask you something?" she asks hesitantly

"Sure sweetheart what is it?" he asks, his eyes trained on her.

She started moving her fingers in a circle on Sam's naked chest;

"Have you noticed that we don't use…." She paused unsure of how to continue.

"You mean that we don't use protection anymore, right Jules?"

"Yes, Why? I mean I don't mind, because I'm actually picking up my pill prescription at the pharmacy today. But is that means that we are an official couple?" She asks, her eyes sparkling hoping he would say yes.

"No. Jules we are not." Sam says, a blank expression on his face.

Jule's face fell, she even felt a tear coming down her cheek. She got up and went to the bathroom, and hopefully avoid his eyes. She stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her, the heat relaxing her muscles. Jules wrapped her small body on a towel and when she came out, Sam was kneeling down with a little black velvet box on his hand.

"Oh god Sam!"

"Jules, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes! Of course Sam." She squealed before jumping into his arms.

"Now we not only are you my official girlfriend, you're my fiancé." Sam says, his smile causes her to smile.

They hugged and kissed. Jules was the happiest she had ever been.

After celebrating for a few more minutes she began to dress for work.

"Sam are you staying home today?"

"No. I'm going to work today, I feel much better."

"Ok, Sam I have to go to the pharmacy and then the cleaners so I'll meet you at the HQ, ok?"

"Ok. I love you", he said giving her a breath taking kiss.

"I love you too" she replies.

Jules got in to her car, put her hand on the steering wheel and saw her beautiful engagement ring. She sighs in content and pulls out of the driveway to head to the pharmacy.

At the Airport,

Anna was walking to the check in area; the airline personal told her that her the flight will be leaving in an hour. She thought it would be a great time to grab a coffee and meet with the rest of the Group of girls. she heads to the bathroom for a quick touch up of her makeup. She closes the door behind her, when she hears Vanessa- one of the girls that was leaving to Russia with her- fighting with a strange man. She opens just a little crack in the door so she can hear the commotion, she hears Vanessa saying;

"You lied to me! How could you?"

"Shut up!" says the burly man before slapping Vanessa on the face.

"You said I was going to Russia to make money, cleaning houses! Not being a prostitute!" She said screams, crying.

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I'm telling everyone what you are doing!" she says continuing to scream.

"No you are not Vanessa." The man says in a voice scarily calm. He pulls a Gun and grabs her by the hair before continuing, "If you speak Vanessa you little daughter and your mother will die. Do you want that?"

"No please! Don't do it. I will do what you say." She pleas, tears streaming down her face.

"That's how I like it. So you better fix yourself and I will wait for you outside ok?" he says- no demands- leaving no room for argument. Vanessa can do is nod.

Anna was not careful enough, Vanessa and the other Guy heard her in the bathroom.

Vanessa saw Anna behind the door, and says; "Anna, what are you doing here? Did you hear everything?"

The look on Anna's face gave her away, she turned and saw the man pointing a gun at her head and she addresses the burly man, "Bruno, what are you doing? Why do you want to kill me?"

With a menacing look he replies, "Because my dear, you have heard way to much."

With one final attempt to plea Anna says, "I thought we were friends, Bruno. Please don't do it, no one has to know." By now tears are streaming down her face, makeup smeared.

"I don't trust you." came the simple reply. With one last ominous smile he raises his gun, in what appears to be slow motion and he pulls the trigger. Vanessa's body slowly falls to the ground, blood dripping out of the wound. Vanessa puts her hand on the wound before pulling it away slowly. Her hand comes back covered red, and with one last breathe her eyes roll backwards and she slips into oblivion.

Anna-quick to react- pulls out her pepper spray and uses it on Bruno's eyes, Bruno dropped the Gun on the floor. She takes the Gun and runs out of the bathroom.

People begin running and the alarm starts ringing alerting everyone that the airport is in lock down.

By the time the airport is on lock down, Anna is already out of the airport. Running for her life, she quickly takes the bus but doesn't know what to do; she knows that if she calls the police these people will kill her mother. She sets the gun in her purse; if someone goes after her she will kill them.

Without thinking she gets off on Alabama Street and starts walking towards a Gas station, she is scared and doesn't know what to do.

At the same time Jules, was pumping gas. She finishes up pumping the gas, and she gets in her car. she felt a cold steel pressing against her neck, and a voice behind her commands; "Don't turn around Just drive ok."

Jules calmly- with years of training replies, "Ok, Where do you want me to take you?"

"Just go left, I will tell you as we go." Truth is, Anna doesn't know where to go. Anna's phone starts ringing it was Charlotte, the Cleaner Crew leader calling. She denies the call and soon receives a text, saying "Don't hide I will find you! I have people looking for you, I know you where you heading…"

Jules looked on her rear mirror and saw the fear in Anna's eyes.

"Are you ok? What's your name?" she asks concern evident in her tone.

"No. I'm Anna," she says for some reason trusting the woman she has taken hostage.

"Can I help you Anna? I'm Jules Callaghan, and I can help you. I work with the police."

With that one statement, everything goes to hell in a hand basket and Anna begins to panic. "You are cop! Oh no! What I'm doing?" she screams. Tears well up in her eyes, how is she ever suppose to get out of this?

"Really Anna, I can help you." Anna wants so badly to trust what this woman is saying, but how can she? She just took a cop hostage for crying out loud!

Something in her snaps. She can trust no one. Up till a few hours ago she thought she could trust Bruno. But she learned the hard way- trust no one. "Shut up! I don't care who you are."

"Ok." Jules said trying to find some way to alert her team.

Anna sat in the front with Jules; she asks to stop at an old motel.

Jules parks her car.

"Ok, put your hands on your back." Anna says.

Jules put her hands on her back and says; "You don't have to do this, Anna."

"Shut up! Take off that necklace! And that ring," she says pointing at Jules engagement ring. I bet I can get a lot of money for it she thinks to herself.

Jules gave her the ring and the necklace.

"Now take off your clothes." Anna commands.

"What? Anna stop you don't have to do this." Jules says, attempting to connect with Anna.

Anna points the gun at Jules leaving Jules no choice but to take off all her clothes. Anna does the same, they exchange clothes. Anna now wears Jules SRU uniform and Jules was wearing Anna's clothes.

"Ok, now you can stay here! I'm leaving." Anna says. She fumbles with the car door due to her nervousness. She opens the door and that's when she spots them.

"It's too late they are here! Get in the car and drive don't stop!" Anna yells panicking.

Jules puts the car back in drive.

"Who are these people after you Anna?" Jules questions, attempting to reach a better understanding of the situation.

Anna starts crying and Jules takes the gun from her, Anna didn't fight back.

Jules quickly calls for back up.

"Boss! I'm being followed by a car I don't know who they are!" Jules didn't finish relaying the information to Greg about the whole incident about Anna being in the car with her. The car chasing her rams her from the behind. Jules loses control of her car. She grabs the stearing wheel in an attempt to regain control. With no such luck they crash into the huge oak tree on the side of the road.

Jules sees glass shattering around her, and right before she succumbs to the darkness she hears screaming filling her ears.

So what you guys think? Please leave your review so I can continue the Story…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me long to update but I had so much work , but I'm back; Thanks to Ashliz this story is possible… Thank you! And special Thanks to all the followers of my story, enjoy and have a great day.

FYI: I don't own flashpoint

**I'm not who you think I am**

When Jules wakes up she sees two men opening her car to trying to drag her out. She notices Anna, unmoving and covered in red metallic blood.

She hears two men speaking in what she believes is a Russian accent;

"So charlotte is going to be very happy that we got her girl back mishka! And which one is Anna?" one of the men asks.

"Well, obviously the one not wearing the cop uniform leka?" replies the other man sarcastically.

"So you don't know Anna either Mishka?"

"No but it has to be this one"

He says carrying Jules. He sets her on the trunk of the black sedan they were driving.

"I see, wow Anna was trying to get away with a cop? I guess she wasn't so dump after all right? Let's go this car is going to explode in any minute." And with those final words the one man throws Jules over his shoulder throws her into the back seat of the car.

As the two men left they hear a deafening explosion.

"I wonder who was that cop was, do you think Anna told her what happen Mishka?" the man asks concerned.

"Who knows, but it doesn't matter now, she is very much dead" he says laughing.

Back at the SRU,

Greg yells at the team; "Everyone suit up, Jules is being chased. Sam can you handle this?"

Without an hesitation Sam replies, "Of course Boss, let's go!"

Sam who is riding with Greg communicates with Winnie over the comms unit; Winnie was on the microphone getting the location of Jules phone.

"Boss the Gps on her cell phone shows that she made her last call at the hwy 41", says Winnie.

"Copy that Winnie we are on our way!" Sam has never hit the gas pedal so hard like he did that day, he made in less than 10 minutes, when normally it wouldn't have taken at least 25.

When the team arrives they see the car in flames, Sam runs toward the car and another explosion from the extra gasoline comes out of nowhere. Sam and the other members of the team are thrown to the ground.

Ed, Spike and Raff tried to use the fire extinguishers on the car but it was impossible to control the fire, in a matter of minutes the fire fighters and the ambulance made it to the scene. Nothing could be done to control the inferno.

When Sam opens his eyes, he started saying: "Jules! Where are you?"

Greg is next to him saying; "I'm sorry son! We were too late!"

"No boss! Where is she? Tell me!" Sam demands in a near catatonic voice. With tears evident in his eyes.

"She is gone Sam, her remains are unrecognizable." Greg says in a monotone voice. He was trying to be strong for Sam, but he just lost his daughter at least that's how he saw Jules.

Sam, simply said "No Boss! She is not dead, she can't be. She said I will see you at the SRU, later." Sam drop to his knees. His face turns a shade of white that looked almost deathly. Greg recognized this look, it was shock. Sam had just lost the woman who actually gave his life meaning, or so he believes. Tears well up in his eyes, by now his heart has shattered. There is no point in staying strong, and fighting against the tears. If Jules is gone then his life has no meaning, no spark to keep his nights nightmare free. No one to keep him sane after the toughest of days.

Ed, who is trying to keep himself together, heads toward the burning car where he spots a firefighter. "Can you tell me what happen in here?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Well you can clearly see it was a Gas leak, after the crush. But judging by the way the car crashed into the tree there was another vehicle that in fact provoked the crash by rear ending this car. Now what doesn't add up officer is that, the body we collected was on the passenger side not on the driver side, so that means there was a second person in the vehicle."

Ed attempts to process the new information and calls Greg over. He feeds Greg the same information the firefighter did to him.

With a perplexed look Greg replies, "Ed that doesn't make any sense, when I spoke to Jules she clearly said she was being chased but she didn't mention anything about a second person in the car with her."

"Unless the person that was chasing her….." Ed says before trailing off. He rubs a calloused hand over his smooth, bald head.

"What Ed say it." Greg encourages.

"Unless the person chasing her killed her, and then put her body back on the passenger side. But still, that doesn't make any sense."

Greg ponders that statement before forming a reply, "It could be, but we have to wait for forensics do their thing." Greg looks over to his left. Sam was still in the middle of the road unmoving with Spike beside him, attempting to provide some sort of support. With a sigh Greg continues, "Yes. For now Ed, we have to be strong for Sam."

After concluding there was nothing more they could do at the scene Greg orders Team one back to HQ.

Sam was rides with spike back. He remains silent; he felt that there was nothing he could say. No words to express how broken he truly was. Words could never describe that feeling, no matter what he thought of they always seemed to not be enough.

Spike looked over toward Sam out of the corner of his eye while they stop at a red light and says; "Sam I know you don't to hear this now, but…." And before he could finish he is interrupted by Sam.

"Save it! Spike. I don't want to hear any of it. Not now."

Dejected Spike replies, "Ok, Sam I understand." His words say one thing but his emotions were all over the place. Sure, he understands that Jules was Sam's girlfriend, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she was like a sister to him. He was hurting to. His heart felt like it had broken, who would hurt such a sweet innocent human being. What did Jules do to ever deserve this?

Back at the SRU,

By the time they reach HQ Sam has entered the denial stage in the grieving process. Upon reaching their floor and seeing Winnie crying for her lost friend he loses it.

"How dare you cry! Jules may not even be dead! We need to be out there looking for her." He argues.

Greg quickly grabs Sam and hugs they younger man for all he's worth. Sam breaks down in tears once more.

"It's ok Son, we won't conclude anything until we get the results from forensics ok. No one in here will assume Jules is dead until its proven otherwise ok." Sam need those words to keep breathing.

**5 days later….**

Jules wakes up. Groggily she attempts to sit up but at first fails due to her weakened state. She surveys the area from her position lying down. She is lying on a cot, if you could even call it that. She doesn't know how long she has been unconscious. She hears breathing from the other side of the room, so immediately she averts her eyes toward the noise. To the left she sees a tall woman, with short dark hair opening the rusty steel door.

"Hello Anna, glad to see you're awake." The woman says.

Jules could hardly speak due to her throat being dry, but in a scratchy voice she musters up, "I don't know who you are…." But before she can finish she is interrupted by the woman.

"Shhhh Ana don't talk now, get better and soon because you have to start paying your debt, after all bringing you all the way to Russia wasn't cheap you know?" The woman affirms. She lets out a throaty laugh before leaving through the door in which she entered.

Jules begins remembering Anna- the girl that took her hostage. So these people think I'm her. Ok Jules you have to think quick, you can't tell this people you are a cop, otherwise they will kill you in a second, I have to play along that I'm Anna, so I will know what I'm dealing with, I can't panic now, I have to be strong and get of here.

She tried to move but she was unable to. Thick scratchy rope was secured around her ankles and wrists bounding her to the bug infested cot.

Mustering up all she could Jules begins to yell, "Hello? Is anyone there?" if she has someone to talk to maybe she can get a better understanding of what's to come.

A short blond hair girl comes in with some water and some pills; she smiles at Jules and says; "Hello I'm Natasha and I'm your nurse and therapist, you have 2 broken ribs and a slight fracture on your left arm, but you will be ok, now is time for your medicine Anna."

"Where are we Natasha?" she asks, scared to actually know.

"Oh girl, you are in Russia. But you should know that Anna." Natasha responds with a small smile that makes Jules nervous.

"Russia? What I'm supposed to be doing here?" Jules continues to question attempting to get all the answers she can.

"Child, please don't be such a fool, you know what you are here for." Natasha scowls. She speaks to Jules as if she is a child; yet, Natasha appears to be not that much older than herself.

"Please remind me." Jules pleads.

"Well you are here to be Sex Escort." Natasha replies in a think Russian accent.

"What?" Jules chokes out. How on earth did she get into this position?

"Oh please you don't have to be ashamed, so just get better ok so you can start. The sooner you pay your debt the better." Natasha says before exiting the room.

Jules begins losing her cool. She is in some deep trouble. She couldn't move to run away, and where Sam is or the Team? What in the hell is happening!

At the SRU,

Team one is in the debriefing room when Greg receives the results of the forensics for the body found at the scene. He asks Sam if he wants to hear this alone, but he refuses. He wants the whole team there with him.

Greg opens the envelope and says;

"Sam and team, the results determined that the remains on the Car were Juliana Callaghan, they found her SRU clothes and this necklace and a ring, and based on these items they could identify her. Due to the fact that the body was so badly burned they could not retrieve any DNA, so she was identified by these items."

Sam stared at the ring he gave Jules 5 days ago and the necklace he gave her for Valentine's Day last year. He couldn't say a word so he just leaves the room. Ed tries to stop him but Greg tells him not to.

Sam made it to his apartment before he begins to breakdown, throwing everything in his path. Nathalie had heard from Spike what had happened, she had been trying to keep her brother going these past few days but she had been warned that he might snap.

"Oh Sam, please don't cry! She could still be alive, don't lose hope."

"No Natalie she is gone, they found this," he says showing her the engagement ring and the necklace, "Jules had them on before she left that morning, it's my fault Nat. I should have left with her that morning." He cries into his little sister's arms.

Natalie didn't know what to do, she just holds Sam for hours, until finally he falls asleep.

So what you guys think about this chapter, I so hope you like it and please leave me a review so I can continue.


End file.
